Ultimos Momentos
by FireboltWild4348
Summary: O que passava na cabeça dos tributos momentos antes de morrerem? Conheça mais de perto três mortes marcantes no primeiro livro da série, Jogos Vorazes.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota do Autor: Olá! Como estão? Então, esse é o primeiro capitulo dos 4, espero que gostem. Ele conta os últimos momentos do Garoto do Distrito 9, cujo nome eu não sei se foi revelado em Catching Fire ou MockingJay... enfim, espero que gostem.**

* * *

><p>Estou com medo quando ouço Claudius Templesmith dizendo:<p>

"_Senhoras e Senhores, está aberta a septuagésima quarta edição dos Jogos Vorazes_."

Tremo. Disponho apenas de um minuto para pensar até que o gongo soe e somos liberados a sair dos nossos círculos dourados. Aguardo, ainda tremendo. Não quero estar aqui e imagino que boa parte dos meus adversários também não. Ainda não consigo decidir o que fazer. Correr para a floresta? Viveria no máximo uma semana sem comida, mas duraria muito menos tempo sem água. Para o lago? Exposto demais. Eu seria massacrado pelos carreiristas em segundos. O único modo de conseguir uma mísera chance de sobreviver era a Cornucópia. Tento ver o que seria útil para mim ali. Lanças, facas, um arco com uma aljava e algumas flechas, containeres, barracas, alguns poucos sacos de dormir e meia dúzia de mochilas com o conteúdo desconhecido. Sei que armas não adiantariam para mim, já que não tenho nenhuma habilidade com elas. Os containeres parecem muito pesados, então os risco de minha lista. Tenho medo daquelas armas. Definitivamente. Lembro rapidamente dos carreiristas manuseando lanças e facas e mostrando seus músculos. Percebo que nunca ganharei os Jogos, mas prometi que morreria tentando. Perdido em meus pensamentos, ouço o gongo. Droga! Soou rápido demais. Perdi uns 3 ou 4 segundos e estou muito assustado. Corro como se não houvesse amanhã (e provavelmente não haveria) e decido pegar uma mochila amarelo-alaranjada que me chama a atenção. Tenho tempo pra olhar em volta. Mortos. Sangue. A carnificina já começou. Tenho medo. Não é essa, afinal, a intenção dos Jogos? Percebo uma resistência enquanto puxo a mochila. Aquela garota do Distrito 12 também foi atraída pela cor da mochila, imagino. Por um breve momento lutamos contra a mochila, e percebo que ela vê minha expressão amedrontada. Estou desesperado. Não quero morrer, não estou pronto ainda. Então eu sinto uma forte pressão nas minhas costas. O líquido quente começa a subir por minha garganta e eu engasgo. O sangue escuro e vermelho mancha o rosto da garota que briga pela mochila. Ela se afasta. Sinto minhas forças sendo sugadas. Não há dor. Caio no chão, ciente que deixarei o mundo para sempre. Devo ter sido esfaqueado. Sim, tenho certeza que é uma faca. Não poderia ser uma lança ou uma flecha. Agora eu vejo que não tenho medo. Em algum lugar da minha mente eu já sabia que não duraria muito. A escuridão estava a minha volta, mas ainda não tinha me alcançado. Imagens do meu passado apareciam em frente aos meus olhos. Despeço-me em silêncio (pois além de tudo, não tenho forças para falar, ou mesmo sussurrar) de todos que amo. A dor finalmente me alcança e eu anseio pela escuridão. Aposto que a garota já está longe há uma hora dessas. Sinto o sangue passando pela minha garganta e ele me deixa sem ar então começo a querer morrer. Por que a morte não vinha logo e acabava com tudo? Mas eu podia senti-la. Sentia que estava chegando. Uma única lágrima escapa de meus olhos quando a escuridão finalmente me toca, e então eu já não tenho pulsação.

* * *

><p><strong>Foi um capitulo sem parágrafos, porque a morte dele é bem rápida mesmo, e ele estava bem desesperado apesar de tudo. Obrigado por ler :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas do Autor: Olá pessoal, tudo certo por aí? Então, esse capitulo é da Glimmer, ok? Não me aprofundei muito na morte dela, porque é uma morte não muito relatada no livro, mas enfim, aproveitem!**

* * *

><p>Estou tossindo demais, e por algum tempo penso que meus pulmões irão saltar pela boca. Era claro como água que aquele fogaréu fora obra dos Idealizadores, já que não houve nada de muito interessante nos Jogos no último dia.<p>

Já está caindo a noite e consigo sentir que há um tributo por perto. É claro que estou literalmente cercada por outros tributos, mas esses são os meus aliados. Por enquanto, pelo menos. Nós só nos aliamos porque precisamos uns dos outros, mas em breve teríamos que romper a aliança e matar-nos nessa carnificina. Continuamos a procura, não desejamos outro paredão de fogo.

"Cato?" Ouço Clove chamando, rouca de tanto inalar fumaça. Tínhamos nos afastado um pouco, está realmente muito difícil enxergar com toda essa fumaça.

"Bem aqui." A voz dele está ao meu lado, também rouca. Não confio nele.

Depois de mais um tempo procurando alguém para matar (e prestes a decidir voltar para a Cornucópia), ouço alguns movimentos próximos a mim e meu grupo. Com ruídos de movimentos na água, percebemos um vulto muito difuso correndo bem na nossa frente. Não estou certa do que vi, mas sei o que ouvi. Alguém nos detectou e está fugindo.

- Ouviram? - pergunto.

- Sim - responde Marvel, meu companheiro de distrito. Nada mais é dito. Estamos correndo, caçando, seguindo o som dos passos. Pelo visto, a nossa presa também teve problemas com o fogo. Finalmente a alcançamos. Tenho tempo de ver seu pé deixando o chão. Vejo, finalmente, a garota do Conquistador. Sim, lá está ela, subindo a árvore. Astuta como um macaco, ela já está há uns 6 metros acima de nós, porém é perceptível que está machucada. Nós paramos e encaramos a garota. Ela nos encara de volta e nos lança um forte sorriso, irônico e superior ao mesmo tempo.

- E aí, como é que vocês estão? - Ela pergunta sarcasticamente e cheia de entusiasmo.

Isso nos pega de surpresa. Percebo que a odeio. Odeio por ter estado tão bela na apresentação dos tributos, odeio por ter conseguido um onze na seção de treinamento, odeio por ter usado outro belo vestido na entrevista com Caezar, roubando todo o meu brilho. Odeio, e só.

Vendo-a ali, cercada, machucada e indefesa, fico grata aos idealizadores pelo incêndio.

- Estamos bem - diz Cato. - E você? -

- Está um pouco quente pro meu gosto. - Ela responde. Então a pequena Katniss gosta de jogar. - O ar é bom aqui em cima. - Ela continua. - Por que vocês não sobem?

O mundo parece um pouco mais vermelho, tamanho era meu ódio por ela. Como ela poderia estar tão irônica, na beira da morte?

- Acho que eu vou - diz Cato.

O que ele está fazendo?

- Aqui, Cato, pega isso - digo, e lhe entrego o arco. Ele simplesmente me ignora.  
>- Não – diz Cato, empurrando o arco em minhas mãos. – Farei melhor com a minha espada. – Então ele tira a sua espada, curta e pesada. Ele parece dez vezes mais assustador com aquela espada, então recuo um passo.<p>

Cato sobe na árvore, enquanto a garota continua a subir. Ela é boa, não há como negar. É evidente que ela está machucada, e ainda assim continua a escalar com talento. O conquistador não tira o olho dela. Ainda tenho dúvidas se ele realmente gosta da garota.

Escuto um estalo e de repente Cato está caído no chão. Tento não rir e consigo.

- Tenta você, Glimmer – diz Cato.

Eu subo até uma altura de dez metros, mas ouço alguns estalos fracos e tenho o bom senso de descer antes que quebre.

...

Sentamos e começamos a discutir.

- Ela tem que morrer – digo, sem conter minha raiva.

- É claro, sua palerma – responde Clove. Tão nojenta. O máximo que posso fazer por hora é desejar que Clove morra dolorosamente.

- Temos que fazer alguma coisa – diz Marvel. Ele é meio inseguro, apesar do tamanho. Imagino quanto tempo vai durar quando nossa aliança for rompida. Isso se ele sobreviver até lá.

- Ah, deixe que ela fique lá em cima. Não é como se ela fosse a algum lugar. Nós lidaremos com ela de manhã! – Diz o conquistador.

A julgar pelo silêncio de Cato, deve ser o certo a fazer.

Sou escolhida para montar a vigia, o que não é bom porque estou totalmente exausta. Fico pensando nos Jogos. Estamos no inicio ainda. Restaram 12 tributos. Estou tão cansada... Tenho que manter meus olhos abertos em busca de inimigos... Meus olhos caem lentamente... Aquele gigante do distrito 11, caladão é assustador, tenho que ficar acordada... Não controlo minhas pálpebras. Durmo.

Ouço leves zumbidos e imagino o quão encrencada estou por ter adormecido na minha patrulha. Pela temperatura fresca, percebo que ainda está amanhecendo e posso fingir que fiquei a noite toda vigiando a garota. Claro, só que terei que atuar para parecer bem cansada, mas nada que eu não possa resolver.

Os zumbidos estão mais altos. Estranho.

Alguma coisa cai da árvore em que estou apoiada e o zumbido se intensifica. Abro os olhos assustada e só tenho tempo de sentir dor. A dor me atinge em vários pontos. Meu pescoço, meu braço, minha perna, meu tórax, meu outro braço, meu joelho esquerdo, a perna direita, abaixo do olho, no lábio inferior, abaixo da orelha, minha mão direita e várias outras partes do meu corpo. A dor é imensa. Quero a morte. Matem-me! Clamo por socorro, quero morrer logo. Por favor, matem-me. Essa dor... Só podem ser teleguiadas. Ouço um grito terrivel, e percebo tardiamente que é o meu. As ilusões chegam e eu me vejo no meio do fogo novamente. Ouço mais um grito agudo e alto. Alguém mais foi atacado. Sofro. Grito. Há quanto tempo estou queimando? Vejo as chamas me engolfando, e já não consigo decidir se o que estou vendo é ilusão ou se os Idealizadores criaram outro incêndio. Minhas pernas e braços estão livres da dor, e livres de outras coisas também, pois não há nada que eu possa sentir neles novamente. Ainda quero morrer e sei que logo vou. O fogo se concentra em meu rosto e de repente não há mais nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Então... mereço reviews? Beeijos galero.<strong>


	3. Aviso geral

**Uma breve nota do autor:**

**Oi galera! Mil perdões pela demora, sério! Não esperava que a minha fanfic iria agradar a tantos (: obrigado pelo carinho e pelas reviews! Prometo escrever mais um capitulo em breve, podem aguardar! Será sobre a Cara de Raposa (Foxface). De novo, desculpem a demora, mas postarei em breve! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gente, to pedindo desculpas demais, mas outra vez, desculpem pela demora D: Eu devo umas explicações: eu estava muito focado estudando, tive provas na escola e ainda tive vestibular... desculpem mesmo, mas tá aí! FoxFace!**

* * *

><p>É claro que não vou ganhar os Jogos. Desde que chamaram meu nome na colheita eu soube. Sobrevivi até aqui graças ao meu cérebro, mas ele não será suficiente para chegar até o final. Estou caminhando por um bom tempo, com medo demais para voltar ao meu esconderijo. Sinto fome. Quando foi a última vez que comi? Isso não importa. Restam apenas quatro de nós agora. Estou orgulhosa por ter chegado onde cheguei, mostra que sou uma lutadora. Os mais fortes permaneceram. O psicopata do 2, o casal do 12 e eu. Sorrio. Prometi que me manteria viva o máximo de tempo possivel e, apesar de ter como inimigos um assassino louco e um casal apaixonado disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para concretizar o seu amor fora da arena, sei que posso me dar ao luxo de sentir um pouco de orgulho...<p>

Meus pensamentos são intrometidos pelo som de vozes! Me abaixo e me escondo furtivamente entre as plantas rasteiras a e as árvores que me cercam. Lá esta o casal do 12. Daqui não posso ouví-los, mas a garota, Katniss, está arrumando os suprimentos, mostrando algumas plantas e ensinando algum tipo de assobio para o garoto loiro cujo nome não me recordo.

A garota sai com o arco pronto e deixa a mochila. Acho que vai caçar. O garoto fica e arruma seus suprimentos numa pedra. Maçãs e... Queijo! O garoto sai e logo volta com algumas amoras. Melhor ainda.

A visão me deixa apurada novamente e já não sou só mais um tributo que deu sorte e chegou no final, sou a garota furtiva que arranca as coisas dos outros bem debaixo de seus narizes.

Aguardo o garoto sumir de vista novamente e ataco.

Chego lá e meu estomago enlouquece com a visão do queijo. Não acredito. Fico tão feliz que dou um sorriso e nem me preocupo com as maçãs. Eu poderia achar algumas mais tarde. Saio furtivamente e me escondo logo. Paro pra me deliciar com o queijo quando percebo que tipo de amora tenho em mãos. Amoras-cadeado. São fatais.

De repente, vejo a única forma de não ser morta por meus oponentes. Não há como sobreviver, é claro. Entretanto, eles não irão tocar em meu sangue. Suicídio.

Penso no que estou prestes a fazer e meus olhos enchem de lágrimas. Eu sempre soube que não venceria os Jogos Vorazes, mas agora o peso da verdade é impossível de suportar.

Suspiro e seco meus olhos. Arrumo a postura e como meu queijo. Me recuso a morrer com a barriga vazia. Vou me manter forte no fim, vou sim. Olho pra frente, vejo que a garota está de volta e está discutindo com seu parceiro. Provavelmente ela sabe o que essas amoras significam.

Odeio tanto a Capital por causa dos Jogos. E como num ato de desafio, ergo as amoras para mostrar que tenho a consciência do que elas são e coloco-as na boca.

Mal tenho tempo para me despedir de quem amo, ou até mesmo desejar que o casal do 12 ganhe. Tão de repente tudo está escuro e o fim me alcança.

* * *

><p><strong>Achei a morte do livro um insulto à inteligencia da Foxface, por isso decidi escrever de modo com que ela saiba das amoras. E aí? O que me dizem sobre eu ter feito ela saber que as amoras iam matá-la? <strong>


End file.
